Talk:Halo (Halo 3 level)
return could mean: return to delta halo, although i don't know what that'll achieve... fludz 'carnttuchmee 15:11, 6 July 2007 (UTC) level count There are usually more than 10 levels in the halo game, [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 06:50, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Not in this, I guess. Bored to Tears Ideas for a life Too much guessing There's already a level called "Halo" right near "Return" so I think its safer to assume that RETURN is the Return to Earth (The Ark). The thing in the pics looks like Earth with a large Slipspace smear (one white, two purple) or possibly a Halo in close vicinity. Its most certainly not a Halo's surface... my theory I think that the Chief will have to return to the Alpha Halo to finish what he started in the first game. Alpha Halo is probably necessary to defeat the Flood. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:01, 18 July 2007 (UTC) What do you think he could make out of a ruin ring?[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:05, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Not sure. But maybe you need all the Index's, maybe it has vital information, maybe it crashes onto the Earth? I don't know what I was thinking. Probably something else will return to Earth. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:12, 20 July 2007 (UTC) The index is in Cortana's data files, and if that's a possible theory, the game might go on forever![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:00, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Wait a minute... If in the level "the Key" they go to high chairaty to get an index. Assuming theres one for every Halo, what Index did the covies have? woudn't they have used it? or did they go get the foreunner ship. But thats by earth! maby there just trying to stop the loyalists on the new halo. Oh, and they can't use alpha or delta halo. (alpha blew up and Delta was deactivated). Just because the MC and Arbiter go to High Charity doesn't mean they're looking for an Index. They might be trying to retrieve Cortana - remember, she still has the Index she absorbed in the first game (probably). And though Delta Halo was deactivated, it's still there - and functional! Phantoms? in the picture quoted as showing 5 pelicans if you look carefully there is also 3 phantoms in the picture, which I presume contain the arbiter and a few other elites. -Ergna- :Looks to me like 4 Pelicans are leaving the ship and are being attacked by 3 Seraphs. Just what I see -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:55, 21 July 2007 (UTC) Yeah, looks like 4, but anyway, most of them, including the one that contains the chief, got hit by the Covenant, and it doesn't looks like it's crashing towards a Halo. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 02:20, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Maybe it isn't a Halo they're Crashing towards, but it sure as hell isn't earth. Bored to Tears Ideas for a life time travel? Whoever submitted the time trael theory needs to rethink it. Time travel in the Halo series doesnt make any sense. Besides, the Bungie guys would have more creativity than that. Kap2310 17:57, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Yeah, time travel is just pathetic, it's like a fairy tale, I bet Bungie would make it more realistic.[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:05, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Not a Halo The object believed to be a Halo is in fact not a Halo at all. It is curved, but it ends in a prong (rather than going all the way around like a Halo). I have no idea what it is, but it is definately not a Halo. --- user:Darktrooper117 hows that in Halo 3 you will not be in a Halo Clavix2 TALK TO ME 01:34, 17 August 2007 (UTC) I bet there might be more Halo, but I don't think the MC might have a battle on it. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 02:52, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Because Halo Wars doesn't and the Ark is more important. -- Darktrooper117 There whole point is to destroy the Halos, they are not on a mission to prevent them from firing, it's to destroy them. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 01:56, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Just a Reminder This is the achievement name for this level and probably not the name of the actual level. Trooper117 18:47, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Guessing So, everyone believes Chief is gonna die on Earth? So how the heck is he gonna be in the pelican on the very last level? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:17, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Great question MCPO. Another thing that got me was were it ended. normally there is some video after the credits and there wasn't here. Who knows. I'm not writing Master Chief off just yet. Trooper117 21:44, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Something I noticed on that video was there was either a Roman III or 117 scrawled onto part of the memorial.